Magical Night At The Beach
by Ishy Carvajal
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were very much in love. But both were with different people. What happens when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Kouga go to a hotel and Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck on a beach for one magical night? Inu/Kag Mir/San.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. This is my first ever fanfic. So please, don't be too harsh. Italics means thinking.**

Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyo,Kouga,Sango,Miroku all lived in the same house. Inuyasha and Kagome were in love. But they were already taken. Everything will change,though.

Kagome and Sango were sitting on a couch in the living room talking. " Kagome can I ask you a question? " " Sure. What is it? " " Why are you with Kouga? You love Inuyasha, don't you? " " Yes. But he already has Kikyo. I'm sure he's happy. " " Kagome. That's impossible. No one can be happy with Kikyo. " That made the girls laugh. Kikyoalways nags everyone about some crap. Just then Kouga,Kagome's unwanted boyfriend came inti the living room. " Kagome, can I talk to you? " " Well I'll just leave you two to talk. See ya, Kagome. " "What do you want to talk about, Kouga? " " Well, I've been thinking that it's getting crazy in this house. And that maybe we should take a vacation." " WHAT?! " " C'mon, Kagome, It's only a few days on the beach. " " OK, fine. Only a few days. " " Great. We'll leave tomorrow by car. " " TOMORROW! Don't you think that's a little to soon. " " The sooner the better. " And with that Kouga left._" Inuyasha. Why can't I be with you. Why do we have to be seperated. "_

Inuyasha and Miroku were in Inuyasha's little office-like room talking. " OK, Inuyasha. I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Why are you with Kikyo. I mean she nags the crap out of everyone. And don't you love Kagome? " " Yes, of course I do. More than anyone. But she's with Kouga. She's better off with out me. " " How do you know she's happy with him?" " Well... " Suddenly, Kikyo, Inuyasha's nagging girlfriend came in. " Inuyasha. There you are. Miroku, get out. I need to talk with Inuyasha. " " Nice to see you too. Later Inuyasha. " "What do you want, Kikyo? " " Just want to let you know that tomorrow we're going on vacation. " " Vacation? What vacation? " "To the beach. " " When did we plan this? " " Forget that. Go and pack. " " Fine. " Inuyasha left the room.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch, not noticing Kagome. " Nice to see you too. " " Oh, Kagome, I didn't see you there." " What's wrong Inuyasha. You look upset. " " I have to go somewhere tomorrow. " " Oh. With Kikyo. " "Yeah. It's such a drag." The thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together made made Kagome's eyes fill up with tears. " I'm sorry Inuyasha, I have to go. " Kagome ran off. " Wait! Kagome! " _" I'm sorry it has to be like this. I love you, Kagome "_

Sango met up with Miroku. " I feel bad for Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango said. " We shouldn't get into the problem. I'm sure they'll figure it out. " Miroku said. "You're probably right. " " I"ve got an idea." " That's a suprise." "Very funny. Do you want to hear it or not?" "Go ahead" " Let's go on vacation to the beach." "For once you had a good idea. Let's go on vacation!" "Awesome! Start packing cause we leave tomorrow." "OK,then,Bye." "See ya"

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter one. Hope you liked it. R&R**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Hey everyone. In this chapter, everyone is gonna be at the hotel. The suspense will kill you. I'm also gonna change how the people say things from now on. On wit da story.**

Inuyasha and Kikyo were at the regitration booth of the hotel they were going to stay in.In the background, Kagome and Kouga enter the hotel.

Hotel Manager: Here is your room key. Your baggage will be brought up to your room. Enjoy your stay.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked to the left, where the elevators were. Kagome and Kouga went to the registration booth. After 5 minutes of signing papers Kouga was given the room key. Inuyasha and Kikyo were still waiting for the elevator.

Inuyasha: This is taking forever! Hurry up dammit!

Kagome looked in the direction of where the yelling was coming from. But her view of the person was blocked by a giant plant.

Kagome_:" That guy has issues. He sounds like Inuyasha. But that's impossible he's at that the house. He did tell me that he was going somewhere."_

Kouga: Let's go Kagome. We got the key.

The elevator door opened. Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped inside.

Kagome: Hold the door!

Inuyasha tried to keep the door open, but it was already closing and it almost caught his hand. But, he was able to see who wanted him to hold the door. Then the door closed.

Inuyasha_:" That girl looked like Kagome. But she can't be here, she's at the house. Isn't she?"_

Kagome: Aww! Man!

Luckily, another elevator opened. Kouga and Kagome stepped inside.

Down stairs Miroku and Sango came into the hotel.

Miroku: Now this is what we needed. A nice vacation on the beach. Together.

Sango: You better keep your hands off me, Mir...

SLAP!

Sango: Pervert!

Miroku: I'm gonna go now.

Miroku went to the registration booth.Sango went to sit down on a nearby couch.

Sango_:" I wonder if it was a good idea if I left without telling Kagome. I hope she's not mad. I wonder what she's doing?" _

Upstairs,Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out of the elevator. In the elevator next to them, Kagome and Kouga step out.

Inuyasha:Here it is. Room 3A.

Inuyasha opened the door. In the room there was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Under it was a cabinet filled with complimentary goodies and ramen, of course. On the other side of the room were seperated beds. The bathroom had a shower, bathtub, and hottub.( Talk about the" good life")

Kikyo: Why did you ask for seperate beds?

Inuyasha: Because I don't want to share a bed with a snoring wench. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to unpack my bags and go down to the beach.

Kouga: Here it is. Room3C

Kouga opened the door. Basically it was the same thing as Inuyasha's room.

Kouga:What the... I didn't ask for seperate beds.

Kagome: But I did. I'm gonna unpack and go to the beach.

Miroku and Sango stepped out of the elevator. They went to room 3B. This was also the same thing as Inuyasha's and Kagome's, except the beds were together.

Sango: You didn't order seperate beds.

Miroku:They didn't have ant other rooms with seperate beds. I promise I won't lay a hand on you.

Sango: Fine. But if you do you're out of this room.

Miroku: OK. Hey how about we go to the beach.

Sango: You're on a roll. Let's get unpacked

It was the middle of the afternoon. Miroku and Sango went their seperate ways. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were walking along the shore.Inuyasha stopped. Kagome stopped.

Inuyasha: You!?

Kagome: You?!

* * *

**Ooh. Cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chapter.R&R**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey. Quick tip I will be updating every weekend. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha: You!?

Miroku: Inuyasha!? What are you doing here!?

Inuyasha: Well, Kikyo dragged me here. She said that she already had the hotel reservations and she couldn't unbook. What are you doing here?

Miroku: Oh I thought that I should take a break from all the craziness at the house, so I came here with Sango.

Inuyasha: Ah. I see. Yuo thought that if you take her away from the house you can seduce her. Miroku, you never change.

Miroku: Fine. Ya figured me out. But it was still pretty crazy in that house.

Inuyasha: Yeah you're right.

Miroku: I gotta get back to Sango. Wanna come?

Inuyasha: Yeah,I guess.

Kagome: You?!

Sango: Kagome!

Kagome and Sango gave eachother one of those " friendly " hugs. ( Though the last time a friend hugged me... Well I can't remember. But if one of my " friends try to hug me, one in particular, beware.)

Sango: What are you doing here.

Kagome: I'm on " vacation ". What about you?

Sango: I'm here with Miroku.

Kagome: Miroku! Don't tell me you've fallen for him.

Sango: N-no. I just thought that I could use a vacation. That's all.

Kagome: Then why are you here with Miroku?

Sango: Well he's the one that had the idea. Uh-oh I almost forgot. I gotta go see Miroku. Wanna come?

Kagome: Sure.

Kagome and Sango got to the hotel first.

Kagome: Hang on, Sango. I gotta go to the bathroom.

Then Miroku and Inuyasha came.

Miroku: Hey, Sango. Look who I found on the beach.

Sango: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Hey Sango.

Then, Inuyasha's cell rang.

Inuyasha: Hello? ... Fine, I'll be right there. Sorry guys, I gotta go.

Sango: Wait, Inuyasha.

But it was too late. Inuyasha had already left.

Miroku: What's wrong, Sango.

Sango: It's that...

Then, Kagome came.

Miroku: Kagome?

Kagome: Hey, Miroku. Sorry but I got to go.

Then, Kagome left. Miroku and Sango just looked at eachother. Then a smirk appeared on their faces.

Miroku: Are you thinking what I'm thinking.

Sango: Oh, yeah.

Both: Lets set up Kagome and Inuyasha!

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter 3. C'mon guys. At least 5 reviews. What's the point of writing if you don't know if anyones reading. Please Review.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. Since I've been focusing so much on Inu/Kag, I'm gonna put in some Mir/San fluff. Sorry I have so many cliffies, but it biulds up suspense that makes you want to know what's gonna happen next. Plus I like to torcher people. Here's chap 3. Enjoy!**

Sango and Miroku planned out how Inuyasha and Kagome were going to meet. It was going to be awesome. Miroku was going to get Inuyasha and Sango was going to get Kagome. Then, they were going to ride on a dolphin and at a point they will have to untie the blindfolds they have to put on and will finally see eachother. Miroku and Sango will come on a boat and pick them up. They'll spend the rest of the day with eachother on a beach. But they also had more plans that you will soon read.( Hint: It's in the summary, and tittle.)

After planning out the extraordinary day, they had to go to bed. After they both took a shower, they both got to bed.

Sango: Remember, Miroku. One touch and you're out of here.

Miroku: I told you already, I won't touch you.

Sango stood with her eyes open for what seemed like forever. Even though Miroku said he wouldn't touch her, she still didn't trust his wandering hand. She turned around to look at him. He was fast asleep. Sango kept looking at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Then, just by looking at his peacful face, Sango fell asleep. In his sleep, Miroku put his arm around Sango. Neither had noticed.

The next morning, Sango was the first to wake up. When she did, She found her face facing Miroku. Their faces were very close. So close their noses were touching. A bright blush appeared on Sango's face. When she tried to move, she noticed his arm around her waist. She carefully removed the arm from her waist. When she turned back, she saw a pair of violet eyes staring at her.

Miroku:(yawn) Morning.

Sango: Morning.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sango broke the silence.

Sango: We should get ready. We still need to get Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku: Yeah you're right.

They broke apart with blushes on their faces. Once they were ready they head out. They would meet up after they made sure that everyone is where they are supposed to be.

Miroku went to get Inuyasha. He told him about the dolphin ride. Inuyasha agreed that he would go. Then, Sango went and told Kagome. She also agreed. On the way to the beach, Miroku and Sango told their friends that there would be a suprise when they stop. Both put on a blind fold. They got on to their assigned dolphin and rode off into the water. Miroku and Sango met up with eachother.

Sango: This is perfect! Soon they'll be together. And then the next part of our plan will be in motion.

Miroku: The boat we ordered to pick them up is here. Let's go.

Sango and Miroku went to the boat and prepared to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome both rode on the dolphins.

Both:_" I wonder what the suprise is."_

The two felt the dolphins stop. They were there. They took off their blindfolds and looked to see the suprise. They saw eachother. Boy, was that a suprise.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

They both got off the dolphins and hugged eachother like if they had to.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Inuyasha and Kagome got to see eachother! There is more to come in the next chapter. PleaseR&R.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hello people of earth. Here is the 5th chapter for your delight. Enjoy! **

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

They both hugged eachother like never before. But, they were interupted by the motor of a boat.

Miroku and Sango: Suprise!

Inuyasha and Kagome seperated with blushes on their face.

Sango: Well come on. We have a whole day planned out.

Sango and Miroku helped their friends on to the boat. They drove off. Once Inuyasha and Kagome got into dry clothes they went back on a boat and drove off to another beach where Sango and Miroku's second part of the plan will be put into motion.

Back at the hotel Kouga was walking in the hallway. As was Kikyo. Then they both bumped into eachother.

Koga: Sorry... Kikyo!

Kikyo: It's alright...Koga!

Koga: What are you doing here!?

Kikyo: What are you doing here!?

Koga: Damn! We try to get away from the house and we end up in the same place!

Kikyo: Where's Kagome?

Koga: She went with Sango. What about Inuyasha?

Kikyo: He left with Miroku.

They both stood there. Furious. Knowing what Sango and Miroku were planning to do.

When they got to the beach the friends decided to roam around the beach. Sango and Miroku went into the water and started to splash water at eachother. While Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the sand. They looked at eachother a few times and smiled. But they really didn't talk. Miroku and Sango got out of the water and dried up. The group went to eat. When they were finished they decided to go back. When they reached the boat Sango said she forgot something.

Sango: I forgot my purse! Inuyasha, Kagome, could you go get it.

Both: Sure.

When they were out of sight, Sango and Miroku told the driver to start driving. They left without Inuyasha and Kagome! When Inuyasha and Kagome the boat was barely visible.

Inuyasha: Hey, come back!

Kagome: Come back Here!

Both: COME BACK!!

But it was to late. They were gone.

Kagome: They left us alone.

Inuyasha: On a beach.

* * *

**A/N: Inuyasha and Kagome alone on a beach. Only fate knows what happens next. Hope you liked this chapter. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Now. The moment you've all been waiting for. The Actual Magical Night At The Beach! This part of the story will be put into two chapters. I hope you enjoy the first part!**

* * *

Inuyasha: So what do we do now?

Kagome: Let's check if Sango has anything in her bag.

The two checked Sango's bag. They found a heart shaped map. The map had a line from the words "You Are Here" to "SUPRISE!"

Inuyasha: They planned the whole thing.

Kagome: It's obvious Sango would do something like this.

Inuyasha: Miroku was probably in it too.

Kagome: Do we follow the map?

Inuyasha: I guess. Whatever this "suprise" is it must be good.

The two followed the directions of the map. They walked for a while until they reached a certain spot.

Inuyasha: It looks like we're here. Do you wanna see what's ahead or should I?

Kagome: Umm. Let me go check.

Kagome walked up a sand hill. Inuyasha waited until she came back.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha ran up the hill.

Inuyasha: Kagome. What is it? What's wr...

Inuyasha looked at what was only meters away. There was a canopy with a white mat under it. To go with the mat there was a red blanket. There was also a basket of fruits and water bottles. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to eachother. Then, they ran all the way to that spot. When they got there, they examined the spot.

Inuyasha: This must've been the "suprise".

Kagome: This is probably where we're going to sleep.

Inuyasha: But we can't sleep together.(Not in that way)

Kagome: Then, where are you gonna sleep?

Inuyasha: Don't worry. I'll just take some fruit and a few bottles of water and find a place on the beach.

Inuyasha reached into the basket into the basket and grabbed a few fruits and a water bottle.

Inuyasha: See. All set. I'll be going now. See you tommorow,Kagome.

Inuyasha started to leave. Kagome sat down on the mat. She turned around.

Kagome: Inuyasha, wait.

Inuyasha turned around and walked back to Kagome.

Inuyasha: What is it?

Kagome: You don't have to go. I mean you wouldn't do anything to me if you stayed and I probably would be scared if I were by myself so.

Inuyasha: So you want me to stay?

Kagome: Please.

Inuyasha: Ok. Sure.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on the mat. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and blushed. He blushed, too.

Miroku and Sango ran back into the hotel, laughing.

Miroku: You think we did the right thing in planning this?

Sango: Totally. Inuyasha and Kagome will probably kill us, but they really do need sometime alone.

Miroku: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Kikyo: There you are!

Sango and Miroku stopped dead in their tracks as Kikyo and Kouga approached them.

Kouga: Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?!

Sango: Oh. Uh... I don't know? Did you see them Miroku?

Miroku: Uh... No. Not at all.

Kikyo: Don't play dumb with us. Tell us where they are, now!

Sango: Look, Kikyo. Why don't you just back off, you crazy . C'mon Miroku, we're leaving.

Sango took Miroku's hand and left Kikyo and Kouga.

Miroku: Wow, Sango. That was awesome!

Sango: Really? Thanks.

Miroku: Hey, how about we go to dinner?

Sango: I don't know, Miroku.

Miroku: Aw, come on. My treat.

Sango: Ok. Let's go!

The two ran across the hall and towards the fancy restuarant.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But the best is still to come. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I was having friend trouble. But it's all good now. Review and tune in for the next chapter! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. But, it's all good now. Here it is... chapter 7... Magical Night At The Beach! I hope you like it. I'm gonna start it off with Miroku and Sango.**

Miroku and Sango started to walk to toward their room.

Sango: That was great, Miroku.

Miroku: Yeah, well, eating is always great. Just as long as you don't blow up, then that's when things get bad.

Sango: Yeah, you got a point there.

When they reached the door, they saw something a bit disturbing. OK, it was really disturbing. There jaws dropped.

Miroku: Gross!

Sango: That's sick!

They stared at the horrible sight. It was. . . KOUGA AND KIKYO MAKING OUT! Both Miroku and Sango felt like they were gonna puke. Though they wanted to go inside so badly, they knew they had to do what was right. They walked a few inches away from the horrible sight. Then they made a "clearing throat sound" loud enough to make the two look up and break apart.

Kouga: Uh...

Kikyo: We were just talking.

Miroku: Uh huh.

Sango: If you're gonna have a make out session, the least you can do is do it in private.

Then, the two walked to their rooms and shut the door. When the door was finally closed, they laughed their heads off.

Miroku: That was awesome!

Sango: Yeah. Did you see the look on their faces.

Miroku: Priceless.

The two kept laughing until Sango tripped on something, causing her to fall on top of Miroku and knock them both to the ground. Sango and Miroku's noses were touching. And then something fell of a near by table on Sango's head causing her to fully touch Miroku's lips in an accidental accidental, they did enjoy that moment.

* * *

The sun started to set om the horizon. Inuyasha and Kagome stood near by, both holding a glass of champagne.(A/N: Looks like Miroku thought it would be easier to break the ice with Kagome if she were wasted. PERV!) Inuyasha looked at the sun.

Inuyasha: Did you know, that when the sun sets, it's the only time that the moon and the sun are together.

Kagome: Really. I never thought of it like that.

Inuyasha: It's the only time they're together. And then they get separated.

Kagome: Just like us.

Inuyasha: Kagome. I can't have a life revolve around perfect little moments like this. You're the one I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kagome. I want to wake up and see you're face every morning. I want to grow old with you by my side. And if I ever die, the last thing I want my eyes to see, are your eyes. The last thing I want my lips to touch, are your lips. If the after life exists, I want to find you and live my life with you again. I love you, Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Please. Tell me you feel the same way.

Kagome: I do. I love you, Inuyasha.

They leaned into each other, and kissed. It was the most happiest moment of both their lives.

* * *

Miroku and Sango broke apart. Sango started to blush.

Sango: Sorry. Something fell on my head.

Miroku: It's okay.

Sango immediately stood up and walked into the bathroom. Since she had her back turned, Miroku could not see the smile on her face.

Miroku:_ "Did I do something wrong? It wasn't my fault the kiss was accidental, right?"_(A/N: WRONG! It was his fault. Miroku's elbow hit the table causing the object to fall on Sango's head and making her kiss him. But he didn't do it on purpose. But it really was his fault.)

* * *

Soon It became night and Inuyasha and Kagome were still kissing.(A/N: They can sure hold their breath.) Inuyasha leaned down on the mat, still kissing Kagome. Soon, he was the one on top of her. He broke the kiss for a minute.

Inuyasha: Are you alright?

Kagome: I feel like I'm touching the stars.

Inuyasha continued to kiss her. This was truly going to be a magical night for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! This took forever. Well, I hope you liked the actual chapter that tells about the whole story. Review and tune in for the next chapter of "Magical Night At The Beach". See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey, peoplez. I AM SO SORRY!!! There were some _"difficulties"_with my computer, but it's better now.(I also forgot my password. Hee-Hee.) Well, so here's another chapter of my first fanfic, inspired by something I watched. It was so special to me.(Wipes tear from eye.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Sango finally came out of the bathroom after thinking over and over about what had happened. But, she finally came up with the solution. She opened the bathroom door and found Miroku sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for her to come out.

Miroku: Sango. You finally came out. About what happened. . .

Sango: Don't worry about it. It was by accident anyway. Let's just forget it ever happened, OK?

Miroku: Um, actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Sango: Hm?

Miroku: Well, after you fell on top of me, I accidentally hit my elbow against the table and well, that's how the thing fell on your head and. . . Yeah.

Miroku waited for the terrible impact of Sango's hand slapping his face, but instead, he got a different impact, and he liked it. Sango had just thrown her lips on to Miroku's after Miroku's little _"explanation". _Well, of course anyone would be surprised if you have someone's lips just crash on you out of nowhere. But, knowing the _"womanizer" _he was, of course, he returned the kiss.

And when they broke apart, it seemed rather awkward. Not only because the kiss came out of nowhere but because Sango was the one that made the move. Sango never makes the move!**(A/N: No offense, Sango!)**

Sango: Oh. . . I'm sorry Miroku. I just felt like doing that for some reason. I think it's best if we just pretend. . .

Sango couldn't finish now because of what Miroku had just done. Now he was kissing her.**(A/N: TOO MANY KISSES! IT'S NOT RIGHT!)**

And then they just continued after that and eventually. . .**(A/N: Do I really have to say what's happening? I'll give you clues. Inuyasha and Kagome had done this and it includes the word INTERCOURSE.)**

The Sun eventually came up over the horizon. The most beautiful you could possibly ever see in the morning. Apparently for Kagome, the Sun was a perfect alarm clock. She slowly started getting up, covering herself with the red velvet blanket . She was about to get up, when she heard a moaning. She immediately got back down to face the person that she shared such a _"magical" _night with.

Inuyasha: Hi.

Kagome: Hi.

After that, they just kept staring at eachother. But someone had to break the silence or they'll never get up.

Kagome: Um. . . I should get dressed. Miroku and Sango are probably gonna come and get us.

Kagome slowly started to gat up, taking the blanket with her, while Inuyasha continued to lay down. Not noticing that she had taken the whole entire blanket, Kagome turned back to see Inuyasha's **naked** body.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What!? What's wrong Kagome?

Kagome: Your... Your... YOUR NAKED!!!

Inuyasha didn't understand what was wrong with Kagome. He thought that she really wouldn't bother to even make a fuss considering that they already. . . Yeah.

* * *

**(A/N: I actually found Miroku and Sango a bit more _"interesting"_ in this chapter. I'm impressed I even wrote that scene for them. That really just came out of nowhere. Must have been something I read. On with the story!)**

Sango slowly woke up. She turned to her side and, of course, saw Miroku there. She was careful not to wake him. She thought back to what had happened last night. What in the world was she thinking last night? This totaly changes everything between her and would Miroku think? For some reason, she felt happy that that had happened. She felt, for once in her life, happy with Miroku. But how could she had done that? She wanted to probably take things slow with Miroku. This. . .was. . . **TOO FAST**. But, it was to late for taking things slow. Maybe, just maybe, it can work out between them.

But, Sango had no time left to think about the current situation cause Miroku was waking up. When he was finally awake (or at least able to open his eyes) all he did was stare at Sango. But Sango broke the silence.

Sango: Good morning.

Miroku: Yeah. It is.

Sango started to blush. She knew what he probably meant by that.

Sango: I think we should get dressed. We still have to go get Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku: Yeah. OK. You wanna go first?

Sango nodded and slowly got up from the bed, got her clothes, and went to the bathroom. Now it was Miroku's turn to think. But, obviously, he had a different opinion about what happened last night. But he was still worried about what Sango thought. What if she just wanted to stay friends with him? What if she doesn't want to see him anymore? All these bad thoughts ran through Miroku's head. But, if it were to work out between them? He really didn't know what he could possibly do to make thigs seem better. I mean he really does like Sango. He's been after her since high school.**(A/N: Highschool is where everyone met eachother. But's that's a different story.) **Even though he's a perv and a womanizer, it didn't mean that he wasn't capable of loving one woman. And wouldn't ya know it, that woman was Sango. Unfortunately, o ime left to think. He needed to get dressed and pick up Inuyasha and Kagome.

After the two were done with getting dressed, Miroku and Sango walked out of the hotel and down to the beach, where they went to get their rented boat.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome finally got fully clothed. They stood infront of eachother, a few feet away. Inuyasha kept on thinking about why Kagome had yelled when she saw him and decided to ask and get this confusion out of his mind.

Inuyasha: Kagome, can I ask you something?

Kagome: Sure. Go ahead.

Inuyasha stuck out his hand, signaling that he wanted Kagome to come to him. Kagome took his hand and he pulled her into him. Very close.

Inuyasha: Why did you yell when you saw me. . . Un-clothed?

Kagome: Well, it's because I've never seen a boy **(or girl! pervs)** like that before.

Inuyasha: But, Kagome, you shouldn't have freaked out like that. I mean, we already. . . you know.

Kagome: Yeah, I know but, I didn't see, I only felt.

Inuyasha: And what did you feel?

Kagome: I felt. . . scared.

Now this really confused Inuyasha. How could she have possibly felt scared? Did he hurt her?

Inuyasha: Scared? What do you mean?

Kagome: I was scared that. . . the night would end. That it would be morning again and we would be seperated.

Inuyasha: But, the night did end.

Kagome: Yeah, but you're still here. And I know you're not some kind of dream I'll probably wake up to.

Inuyasha: I love you, Kagome.

Kagome: I love you too.

And then they had their last passionate before they had to return to the other island, where they had to face their terrible lives all over again, or did they?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took a while. Besides me forgetting the password, I was aslo upset on my reviews. I only want 3 reviews. Please, feel free to send me more. At least 3. As you can see, the story is nearing its end. Tune in next time on "Magical Night At The Beach" Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. Sorry its been a while since I updated. Here's the next chapter! Also writing differently, again....**

* * *

The boat soon arrived at the shore of the beach Miroku and Sango had abandoned Kagome and Inuyasha at. Miroku and Sango stepped out of the boat. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting at the shore. They glared at Miroku and Sango.

"What?" Miroku asked. "You know 'What'." Inuyasha answered, staring angrily at him. "You abandoned us!" Kagome yelled at them. "And? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Miroku said smirking. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Oh, shut up you pervert...." Kagome muttered. "Oh, so something did happen last night." Sango said joining in on the fun. "Can we please get out of here!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped off towards the boat.

---

_Meanwhile..._

Kouga angrily walked back and fourth in the halls of the hotel. Kikyo walked behind him.

"Why can't you just forget about those morons?!" Kikyo yelled at him.

"Could you shut up?!" Kouga yelled back. "I'm trying to think..." Kikyo scoffed. "Good luck with that. Kouga glared at her and continued to walk back and fourth.

---

The boat ride was quiet. When they arrived back at the beach, Sango had agreed to go with Kagome back to her room. Inuyasha and Miroku would stay and return the boat.

---

_With **Kagome **and **Sango**...._

Kagome was silent, still angry at Sango for leaving her on the beach with Inuyasha, though it went well. Sango looked at Kagome, not being able to contain herself for much longer. Eventually, she talked.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry! I just really wanted you and Inuyasha to have a moment by yorselves where no one could interupt you. Please forgive me. Things probably didn't turn out as I planned..." Sango apologized. Kagome finally looked at her friend.

"I never said that it didn't turn out good..." Kagome muttered. Sango looked at her, slightly stunned, trying not to smirk. "So, something did happen?" She asked. Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. "Oh, please tell me!" Sango begged. Kagome turned to her and exhaled. "Okay..." She said.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

Sango stared at Kagome. Kagome was blushing deeply.

"And, that's what happened last night...." Kagome said. Sango just sat there staring at Kagome.

"I can't belive it worked..." Sango muttered. "Our plan... It actually worked...."

"It did..." Kagome said, sitting down next to her. "Thank you, Sango." Sango looked at her, now suprised. "You're thanking me? I thought you were mad at me for stranding you and Inuyasha on that beach. Why are you thanking me?" "It you and Miroku didn't leave me and Inuyasha on the beach... This would have never happened... And, I'm happy it did..." Kagome said, smiling softly. "Oh, well, your welcome then." Sango said, smiling too. Kagome hugged Sango and then pulled away. "So, what happened here last night?" Kagome asked. Sango looked away blushing deeply. Now it was her turn to spill everything that happened the night before...

---

Kouga was still pacing back and fourth, angrily. He suddenly stopped and growled as he saw Inuyasha walking back into the hotel. Kouga walked over to Inuyasha growling. "Hey, Mutt!" He yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked in the direction of the yell and started growling as well. "What do you want, Kouga?" "Where the hell did you do with Kagome last night?!" "Why do you wanna know?! It ain't any of your business!"

Kouga pushed Inuyasha up against a wall, gripping the collar of his shirt to hold him up. "Listen, you stupid dog! If you don't tell me what you did with her last night I'll--!" "You'll what?! You can't do anything to me, ya stupid Wolf! I'm ten times stronger than you'll ever be!" Inuyasha growled, pushing Kouga off of him. Kouga stumbled back from the force of the push. He regained his balance. "Oh, you wanna shove people, do ya?!" Kouga yelled as he shoved Inuyasha back. Inuyasha shoved him back and then tackled him to the floor with punches.

Miroku walked in and saw the fight. He immediately went upstairs and knocked on Kagome's door. Sango answered the door. "Miroku?" She said, confused. "I need Kagome to come down to the lobby! Inuyasha and Kouga are fighting!" "What?!" Kagome was right behind Sango. She ran out the door and downstairs to the lobby. Sango and Miroku were right behind her.

Kagome arrived downstairs. Inuyasha was still punching Kouga to a pulp. Kouga then kicked him off and tackled him into wall. Inuyasha growled and punched his face and pushed him away. Kagome watched them, slightly scared. Without thinking she yelled, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at her but then was knocked out by a punch Kouga gave him to the face. Inuyasha collapsed on the floor from the blow. Kagome ran over to him. She bent down next to him and tried to shake him awake. "Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha made no movement. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha, please wake up!"

Miroku and Sango watched from behind. They became sad at what they were seeing. The ambulance and police soom came. They took Inuyasha to the hospital. Kagome went with him in the ambulance. Sango and Miroku were going to meet up with her at the hospital. It was going to be another long night for them...

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Again, I apologize for the such the long wait on a new chapter. My ideas just stopped coming to me for some reason. I hoped you liked this chapter. A bit said, I know. But, it will hopefully get better. If anyone has ideas for this story, please mention them to me in your reviews or PM me. Thank you and Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone. It feels good to be able to start writing normally again. So, here's chapter 10... Wow, this story is almost finished, T_T... No worries, I still got some story ideas in my head. Like I was saying, here is chapter 10! I hope you like it! Starting off with Sango and Miroku.**

**---**

Sango and Miroku sat outside, waiting for Kagome to come out and tell them how Inuyasha was doing.

"Can you believe this?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha gets knocked out like a light by Kouga.... And right after we hook him and Kagome up.... Life is so cruel..."

"They'll find a way to solve this problem." Miroku assured her. "Just give them time."

"I hope your right Miroku." Sango sighed.

---

_**With Inuyasha...**_

Inuyasha was in a room. He held an ice pack to his head and mumbled stuff about Kouga to himself. "Stupid wolf was lucky I didn't see that punch coming. I would have torn him apart!" Inuyasha mumbled.

Then, there was a knock on his door. The nurse came in. "You have a visitor." She said. "Let her in." Inuyasha told her. The nurse stepped aside and the Kagome stepped inside the room. The nurse closed the door and left.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" She asked. Inuyasha half smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Kouga's punches aren't that powerful." (They were powerful enough to knock you out! ^^) "When are they going to let you out?" Kagome asked. "Probably in a few hours, but it'll be pretty late by then. You don't have to wait up for me Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome put his hand over hers. "I want to wait for you." She said as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled back. Kagome leaned in to kiss him but there was a knock on the doctor entered the room.

"Hello." He said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. We are about to run a few tests on the patient to see if he has any brain damage." The doctor said. Inuyasha became angry. "I do not have brain damage!" Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled. She kissed his cheek before standing and leaving the room.

---

_**Outside...**_

Sango fiddled with her fingers. She was anxious to know what happened to Inuyasha and how Kagome was feeling. Miroku put his hand over her hands. "Relax. Everything will be fine." Miroku said. Sango smiled at him. Kagome soon came into view.

"Hey, love birds." Kagome said giggling. Sango turned to her and blushed. "So what happened to Inuyasha?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject. "They are going to keep him for a few more hours and then they'll let him go." Kagome said. "Are you going to wait for him?" Sango asked. "Yep. You guys can go back to the hotel." Kagome answered. "Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kagome assured her.

----

_**With Kouga...**_

Kouga snuck around the outside of the hospital.

_"I have to get into that hospital! It's a good thing Inuyasha's busy. He won't be able to do anything once I get in. Don't worry Kagome. You will soon be mine again..."_

And with that, Kouga started a plan to get into the hospital.

---

**_Back to Kagome..._**

Miroku and Sango soon left the hospital and went back to the hotel. Kagome sat in the waiting room and waited for the doctors to let Inuyasha out. It was going to be a long night. After about an hour, a doctor approached Kagome. Kagome immediately stood. The doctor cleared his throat. "Can you please come with me Miss?" He asked in a deep voice. "Is Inuyasha okay?" Kagome asked frantically. "He is fine, please follow me." The doctor said. Kagome followed him.

The doctor led her into a closet. He opened the door for her. Kagome entered the closet. "Why did you take me here, Doctor?" Kagome asked, looking around the dark closet. The doctor entered the room and locked the door. Kagome turned around. "Doctor?" She asked looking into the dark.

Suddenly, a hand with a paper on it flung in the air and covered her mouth. Another hand wrapped around her and held her tightly. Kagome let out a muffled scream, trying to escape the doctor's grasp. There was some kind of strange liquid on the napkin. Kagome started to feel dizzy. Her screams started to die out and soon enough, she fainted. The doctor caught her. He smirked. "Don't worry Kagome." The doctor said in his regular tone of voice. "I'll protect you from that Mutt Inuyasha. You will be safe now..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you liked this chapter. OMG!!! Kagome is kidnapped! Who took her? Will Inuyasha be able to save her in time? (You are all smart. I think you know the answer to those questions ^^) Tune in for the next chapter of... "_Magical_ _Night_ _At_ _The_ _Beach_!" Until then! PEACE!! ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Hola people! Hm, let's see... How many chapters until the end.... I'd say about maybe two.... So, how about a look back on the chapter before, Hm? *Clears throat* KAGOME WAS KIDNAPPED! AHH! And if no one knows who the doctor was, it was Kouga. Yes, yes, suprising isn't it? Here is chapter ELEVEN, or as the Spanish say, _Once_**,** with that little thing on top of the _e_... Yeah, chapter eleven. Starting off with Inuyasha(WOOT! :-D).**

----

Inuyasha soon exited his hospital room, still having one of the wires on his forehead. "Stupid doctors. Have to run a million tests when there's nothing wrong with me." Inuyasha muttered. He pulled out that suction cup thingy and his forehead had a bright red dot from all the suction. He went into the waiting room to look for Kagome. To his suprise, she wasn't there like she said she'd be. He went over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. Did you happen to see a girl here?" Inuyasha asked. The woman looked over into the waiting room.

"Yes, I did. A doctor came by and took her some where." The woman said. Inuyasha nodded and searched around. He looked in many rooms and got in trouble carious times because they were performing procedures on other patients. He sighed finally giving up. He exited the hospital and walked outside into the parking lot. He'd have to remember to thank Miroku for bringing his car, along with the keys, to the hospital for him. He got into his car and started it up before heading to the hotel.

----

**_With Kagome..._**

Kagome opened her eyes groaning slightly. It was like waking up and immediately getting a hangover. Her vision was a bit blurry so she couldn't see her surroundings very well. She tried her best to see where she was. She was on a bed, appearantly, and in a hotel, but not the one she was supposed to be staying at. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around. She blinked a few times until her sight became clear again. Then, she froze.

"K-Kouga?! What's going on? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Why did you take me here?" Kagome blurted out frantically and all at once.

Kouga stood from the chair he was sitting in. He walked around the bed. Kagome could tell that he was angry. But that wasn't all he was. Now, he was definately crazy. Kouga chuckled as he walked around the bed. But not a "Ha-Ha, that was funny" chuckle. No. It was another type of chuckle. The chuckle that would send chills down your spine. A... Synical chuckle. A crazy chuckle. He sat down on the bed, now shaking his head.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Kouga sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were never supposed to fall in love with that mutt. No. You were supposed to be with me." He said, now looking at her. There was something in his eyes. A sort of crazy look. A look, not of love, but of lust. Pure lust. Kagome stared at him, now a bit scared.

"We were supposed to be together." Kouga continued. "But most of all, it was supposed to be me." He said. "It was always supposed to be me." He said a bit louder, the craziness showing in his voice. "I was supposed to be your first Kagome! Not him! Not that damn mutt Inuyasha! You two were never supposed to fall in love. You were supposed to be mine and only mine!" He yelled losing it. Kagome watched him frightened to death.

----

**_With Inuyasha... Again..._**

Inuyasha drove to the hotel. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open to dial Miroku's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for Miroku to pick up.

--

**_With Miroku..._**

**(Miroku and Sango were having a hot make-out-session on their bed and they were about to get it on when the phone rang... Nah, I'm just joking. Oh, wouldn't Miroku like that?)**

Miroku and Sango were walking around the hotel, laughing about something Miroku happened to say. Miroku suddenly stopped laughing when he felt his pants vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Who is it?" Sango asked. Miroku looked at the number.

"It's Inuyasha." Miroku said. He flipped open his phone and put it to his ear. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Miroku. Is Kagome there with you guys?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome?" Miroku asked incrediculously. "She's not with you?" "Nope. She didn't go back to the hotel?" Inuyasha asked. "Not that I know of." Miroku said. "Hm. Hold on. I'll be at the hotel in a few minutes." Inuyasha said before hanging up his phone and continuing his drive to the hotel.

Miroku closed his phone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sango asked. Miroku looked at her. "Kagome isn't with Inuyasha." Miroku said. "What? Where is she?" Sango asked. "I... Don't know... Inuyasha's coming to the hotel so he can look for her." Miroku said. "Where do you think she could be?" Sango asked. "I don't know. But I have a feling that Kikyo and Kouga have something to do with Kagome's 'dissapearance'."

---

**A/N: Yes, yes, Short chapter. But it is almost 4 in the morning, so I am very tired. I hope you like this chapter everyone. Tune in next time _on _"_Magical Night At The Beach"._ Peace! :-D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of _"Magical Night At The Beach"!_(T_T) Yes, yes, sad isn't it? My first fanfic finally coming to an end. Or is it? Who knows? Maybe I'll make an epilogue. (That's maybe. Not a definete "Yes"). But for now, this is the end. Here is chapter twelve, the final chapter of my first fanfic, _"Magical Night At The Beach"._Starting off with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and... Kikyo?!**

Inuyasha soon arrived at the hotel. He entered the hotel and looked around for Miroku.

Mirokuwas inside the hotel, sitting on a couch with Sango. Inuyasha went over to them. Miroku and Sango stood when they saw Inuyasha approach them.

"Any idea where Kagome is?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You guys know anything?" Inuyasha asked. Both Miroku and Sango shook their heads.

"I don't like this at all Inuyasha. Where do you think Kagome could possibly be?"

"I don't know Sango. What do you think Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over to Miroku. Miroku looked at Sango then at Inuyasha.

"I think we should have a little talk with Kikyo." Miroku said.

**_With Kikyo..._**

Kikyo was outside near the hotel. She paced back and forth.

"That damn idiot Kouga." She cursed. "He should have never went after Kagome."

_Flashback:_

_Kouga got into his car and opened the window to talk to Kikyo, who was right outside of the door._

_"I'm going to get Kagome."__ He said. __"Don't tell anyone where I am.__"_

_Kikyo frowned. _

_"Forget about her Kouga. You don't need her.__"_

_Kouga sighed. "Oh, yeah? And what about Inuyasha?__"_

_"I don't need him anymore. I want you.__" _

_"Sorry, Babe. __Don't feel the same way.__"_

_And after that, Kouga sped off to go kidnap Kagome._

_End Flashback._

Kikyo continued to think about that as she paced back and forth.

"Kikyo!" Kikyo turned around to see that Inuyashawas coming towards her along with Miroku and Sango.

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"Where is that damn Bastard Kouga?!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo gulped.

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh really?" Miroku cut in. "You don't know where he is?"

Kikyo looked at all of them before sighing. "Yes, I do know where he is."

"Where?" Inuyasha asked almost in a growl as he clenched his fists.

"He went to the closest hotel near this one. He's staying in room 504." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango immediately nodded and dashed off.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much crap over the years. I just wanted someone to love me, like I thought Kouga did, but I guess no one can love someone like me." Kikyo said. Inuyasha went over to her.

"Kikyo, you will find a guy that loves you like I love Kagome. Don't give up." Inuyasha said. Kikyo nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha nodded and dashed off once again.

Suddenly, someone came out of the hotel muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Damn, Manager. Not believing I own a room here, just because I forgot my ID in my room. Damn him." He muttered.

Kikyo looked over to him and watched him, slightly confused.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. The man looked up, stopping his curses and insults.

"That damn manager won't give me a spare room key because I forgot the first one upstairs and I don't have my ID." He said.

"Well, I don't mind helping you with that problem. I can get you the room key."

The man just looked at her for a bit before nodding. "Thank you, that would be very helpful."

Kikyo smiled. "My name is Kikyo."

"I'm Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said.

"Now, let's get that room key."

(Yup, I like Sesshomaru and Kikyo together. Well, actually, I like Sesshomaru in like a love square, or whatever, since he can also get Rin, Kagura, and Kikyo. But, I think I like him best with Kikyo. Okay, on with the story!)

_**With Inuyasha....**_

Inuyasha yanked the door of his car open and got in.

Sango and Miroku got in to the backseat. Inuyasha turned around to look at them, an annoyed look on his face.

"And what the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Going with you." Sango simply said. "You don't really think we were going to let you do this alone, did you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine! Just buckle up!"

Mirokulaughed. "I think we'll be fine with out our seat belts, Inuyasha."

"Suit yourself." Inuyashasaid before speeding off with a smirk on his face, making Miroku and Sango clip on their seat belts.

**_With Kagome..._**

Kouga started to laugh at the look Kagomehad on her face. She was scared to death. She took in a quick breath before speaking.

"K-Kouga, I'm sorry that you feel bad about what happened, but, you can't force me to feel something I don't. Y-You can't force me to love you."

"Perhaps," Kouga said. "But, I can force you to do something else."

Kouga looked back to her, and evil smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. Kagome watched him, noticing what he was hinting at. Kouga leaned forward, making Kagome press herself against the headboard. Kouga grabbed her hands and pinned her down on the bed. Kagome screamed.

"Let go of me!" She screamed louder. She tried to lift her hand up, but Kouga kept them pinnned. Kagome screamed in fear and frustration. She saw that he hadn't pinned her legs down yet. She screamed again and kicked him between his legs. Kouga yelled out in pain and collapsed on top of her. Kagome pushed him off and jumped off the bed. She knew, as soon as he got up, he would be angry. She prepared herself for the worst.

**_Back to Inuyasha..._**

Inuyasha stopped his car and got out. He ran towards the hotel.

Miroku and Sango got out of the car, shaking. Inuyashadrove at a maddening speed. It scared the crap out of both Miroku and Sango. They followed after Inuyasha, still shaking.

Inuyasha ran to the counter.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"I need a key to room 504."

The manager started typing something in to the computer. The computer beeped and the manager looked back to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Sir, that room is occupied. Would you like another room?"

"I know it's occupied!" Inuyasha growled. "Forget it!" Inuyasha the elevator.

Miroku and Sango finally made it in to the hotel. They saw Inuyasha at the elevators and ran over to him.

Inuyasha waited for the elevator to come down. "Damn it! Hurry up, already!" He growled in frustration. "Screw this!" He growled and ran towards the stairs and started to run up the stairs to the 5th floor. Miroku and Sango watched him climb up the stairs. They looked to eachother before going up the stairs after him.

**_With Kagome... Again...._**

Kouga glared at her. "You little B*tch!" (A/N: I don't like putting the full word. ^^') "Why the hell did you do that for!"

Kagome stood there frozen.

"Now, you're really going to pay!" Kouga growled and swung at her. Kagome ran out of the wayand out of the room. Kouga ran after her growling.

**_Back to Inuyasha..._**

Inuyasha dashed up the stairs as fast as he could. He soon reached the 5thfloor. He ran to room 504. He caught his breath and waited for Miroku and Sango to catch up.

Miroku and Sango were still climbing up the stairs, panting. They kept going until the made it to the 5th floor. The walked out of the stair well and went to room 504. When they got there, Inuyasha waited there, an impatient look on his face. He waite for them to catchtheir breath. He needed Sango's help for something.

**_To Kagome... (A/N: This is getting really annoying...)_**

Kagomeran put of the room and looked around. She ran in to an empty closet and hid there quietly. She covered her mouth so there was no noise coming out of it. She listened to everything. She could hear Kouga's ragged breathing as he searched back and forth for her. But, suddenly, his breathing stopped, making Kagome grow nervous. She kept listening. She pressed her ear to the door to listen better. She heard his breathing outside the door and froze.

Kouga yanked the door open and grabbed Kagome. Kagome screamed. "Let me go! Let me go, Kouga!"

**_Outside the room..._**

Inuyasha stiffened hearing Kagome screamed. After Miroku and Sango caught their breaths, he looked over to Sango.

"I need you to act like a housekeeper or whatever you call those women." Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded. She knocked on the door. "House keeping!"

Inuyasha stood outside the door, ready to kill Kouga.

**_Inside the room..._**

Kouga looked over to the door. "Scream and I will kill you." He growled. He let Kagome go and went over to the door. When he opened it, Inuyasha'sfist collided with his face. Kouga almost fell over. Inuyasha growled and pushed Kouga out of the way as he rushed in to the room.

Kagome looked up and froze. "I-I-Inuyasha!" She yelled running over to him. Inuyasha caught sight of her and hugged her tightly to him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up and froze.

"I-Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome shrieked. She saw Kouga behind him. Inuyasha turned around and let go of Kagome. Kouga tried to punch Inuyasha, but, Inuyasha ducked and kneed him in the stomach.

Kagome ran over to Sango and Miroku. Kagome hugged them both tightly and pulled back.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome shook her head.

"I-I'm fine." She said before looking back at Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kouga clutched his stomach and growled. He grabbed Inuyasha's throat and started to choke him. Inuyasha punched Kouga over and over again until he let go. Kouga let go but Inuyasha kept punching him furiously. Kouga's head snapped from left to right as Inuyashapunched him. And, with one final punch, Kougaspun around and hit the ground with a **THUD!! **Inuyasha watched him, panting. When he was sure Kouga was unconscious. he turned and headed towads the door. Kagome didn't wait for hi m to get there, though. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha hugged her back just as tightly.

**_A few hours later..._**

Kouga was dragged out of the hotel by a police officer. The police officer shoved Kouga inside the car and the car drove away.

Kagome leaned against an ambulance car, a towel around her. Inuyasha was next to her, his arms around her. Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For always being in trouble and you always being the one to save me from everything."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome softly before pulling back. "Kagome, I don't care how many times I have to save you. I love you, and I will do anything to keep you safe."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too." She whispered before leaning in to his chest, sighing softly. And, with that, Inuyasha and Kagome started their new life together.

**A/N: WOO HOO! I finally finished! To everyone who read my story, Thank you! I couldn't have done it without all of you. You all rock! Thank you, thank you, thank you! But, I still have one final thing to ask of you... Should I write an epilogue? R&R! Once again, thank you all for reading! **


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Because I got reviews telling me to do so, here is an epilogue to _Magical Night At The Beach_! I'm sorry if this takes long, it's my motivation's fault. One day it comes:**

**Motivation: Hi, Ishy! I'm here to help you write!**

**Me: Alright!**

**And the next moment...:**

**Motivation: Okay, you wrote another chapter! I'll see you in two months!**

**Me: What! T_T**

**Yeah, so, anyways, here's the epilogue! Hope you like it!**

After all the excitement of their vacation, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku returned home.

"Finally!" Inuyasha's voice boomed throughout the house as he dragged in his and Kagome's bags.

"I'm not going on vacation for a long time." Miroku said as he walked in to the house right after Inuyasha.

"Me either." Kagome sighed, walking in as well.

"No way." Sango said as she walked in behind Kagome. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"It's a good thing we all have the same taste." Kagome said. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"It sure is." Miroku said, wrapping his arm around Sango. Sango blushed. She suddenly froze and got an annoyed look on her face.

A loud **SLAP!!**was heard throughout the house. Miroku had a big red hand print on his face and Sango's had was clenched in to a tight fist.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him. Miroku shrugged.

"A man can try, can't he?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Same old, Miroku."

Kagome aughed as well. "He'll never change."

Inuyasha smiled at her. There was a short moment of silence before it was broken.

"Well, we better go unpack, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he hugged her from behind. "You're moving in to my room."

Kagome's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. "I-I'll see you guys later." She said to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha pulled away from her and lfted their bags up. He climbed the stairs and headed to his room, Kagome following after him.

Miroku looked over to Sango and smirked.

"Not on your life, you lech!" Sango yelled at him. She grabbed her bags and headed towards her room.

"Aw, come on, Sango! I won't lay a finger on you!" Miroku pleaded as he went after her.

Thus was the start of their first day back home. (A/N: I'm not done yet!)

**_Later that day... Right after dinner... _**

Kagome and Sango were down stairs in the living room, talking about a very important matter.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Sango watched her friend, very suprised.

"Well, when are you going to tell Inuyasha about it?"

"When I find the perfect moment to tell him."

"You better not wait too long or you'll-"

"Shh! They could be listening to us!" Kagome shushed her friend before letting out a small giggle. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome.

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome! I would love to see the look on Inuyasha's face when you tell him." Sango said. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome giggled before yawning. "I'm going to go to bed, Sango."

Sango nodded. "Okay, Kagome."

Kagome got up from the couch and started for the stairs.

"Don't forget to tell Inuyasha!" Sango reminded her.

"I won't, Sango!"

And with that, Kagome prepared herself for bed, and to tell Inuyasha what happened to her. (A/N: Ooooh! What's wrong with Kagome? Think you can guess?)

**_That night, in Inuyasha's room..._**

Kagome lay in Inuyasha'sbed, biting her lip. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously, trying to find a way to break the news to Inuyasha. She looked up and saw Inuyasha come in to the room. Inuyasha looked over to her and smiled. He was ready to go to bed, with his white shirt and boxers on. He climbed in to bed and hugged Kagome close. Kagome smiled, but she was still nervous. Inuyasha looked down at her, curiously.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"I-Inuyasha? How would you feel if someone was going to move in with us?" Kagome asked.

"Why? Did you already find someone who wants to rent Kouga's room?"

"S-Sort of..."

"Well, I think it's great! The more the merrier, I guess."

Kagome sighed in relief. She was gald Inuyasha was taking it so good. She bit her lip again.

"There's one more thing I have to ask you."

"Ask away."

"I-Inuyasha..."

"Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha froze. It took a while for Kagome to find out that he fainted. She sighed, but smiled. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered before going to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: Hooray! Kagome's pregnant! I can just imagine another Inuyasha running around. Ha Ha! Well, that's that! And I finished it in one day! Thanks, Motivation! I'll see you in two months! Thanks for reading, everybody! R&R!**


End file.
